


Velvet

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fluff, Pre-Romance, Solas - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan loves the sound of Solas' voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

Lavellan likes to listen to Solas talk, she could sit for hours listening to him talk about something as uninteresting as Halla dung, absolutely entranced by the way his lips curled when he laughed, the small dimple in his chin pulling. 

Thats where she sat now, staring at him from across the fire as he talked animatedly to Cole of the fade, telling him of his many encounters with spirits and demons alike. A small smile overtook her features as she watched his eyes light up as Cole asked him to elaborate on the different spirits, looking up at him in wonder as he describes the different types of spirits he’s come across in his life. 

Dorian sits beside her, watching with barely contained laughter as she absentmindedly rolls her staff between her hands. “I think you’re drooling a little.” he laughs, leaning over to chuckle into her ear, startling her out of her revelry with a small yelp. She growls and smacks his arm, earning her a glare and a light hearted chuckle. 

“I am not.” she hisses back, ignoring Solas’ curious glances from across the fire. Dorian smirks, his lips quirking up as an eyebrow raising, asking her a silent ‘really?’ before he nods towards the elf. Lavellan blushes instantly, feeling the heat rushing all the way up to the tips of her ears, before she stares down at her hands curled around her Elder wood staff. 

“Okay so maybe he’s handsome.” she spits at Dorian, blushing further when he claps his hands together and laughs loudly. She groans as Solas looks over curiously, noting her wine coloured cheeks and trembling fingers. 

“Lavellan here likes your voice mage!” Dorian cries across the campfire. Her heart sinks in her chest, clanging painfully into her stomach as Solas raises an eyebrow and turns his eyes to her. She stands abruptly, trying to push past the fatal embarrassment encompassing her system, wiping her hands across her stinging eyes and bolting away from the camp like a small child. 

She races through the forest, bare feet pounding against the grass as leaves whip across her cheeks, wind whistling through her long dark hair as she bounces between trees like a spooked doe. She tries and very nearly fails to keep her tears from staining her cheeks, Dorian had outed her and embarrassed her in front of Solas, called her out on her affections as if he wished for Solas to reject her. 

Her body breaks from the trees, a torrid gasp of air ripped from her throat as she pounds across dark sand, the edge of the large lake washing closer to her as she slows, halting at the sight of the moonlight bursting in fractals off the still water. 

Lavellan decides she needs a distraction, and the frigid waters of the lake will provide her with just that. 

Her hands are pulling at her robes before she has even completely decided that she wants to swim. When she is freed from the constricting material, the pool of dark fabric and feathers lying at her feet she takes three long strides off the bank and dives neatly under the inky surface of the water. 

The icy depths suck all the air from her chest in an instant, cold tendrils reaching down her throat without care, tightening her chest against the cold and squeezing her lungs painfully. The distraction of the frigid water instantly took away her worry, it cooled her burning body and took away the thought of Solas’ curious eyes from across the fire. 

When the burning in her lungs became too much to handle, she allowed herself to float up from the bottom of the lake, bursting out of the water with a loud gasp as her lungs greedily sucked in the air around her. 

Thats when she heard him shouting. She instantly sank deeper into the water, pushing out away from the side of the lake, out into deeper water to try to hide herself from him. If it wasn’t for the moonlight reflecting across her blonde locks she would have been able to hide. 

He steps out onto the bank and catches her almost immediately, his eyes widening as he takes in her golden irises staring in shock from the water. “Lavellan you don’t need to be ashamed.” he called out to her, crossing his arms over his chest to ward off the chill. Her heart thuds desperately against her chest, bursting at the seams as if it wanted to rush from her chest and dissolve into him. 

She stands slightly in the water, pushing her mouth up from the grip of the thick water. “And why is that da’len?” she calls, trying to sound nonchalant and calm, but the slight waver at the end of her sentence gives her away almost instantly. 

She hears his chuckle echo across the water, warming her chest as his honeyed tone washes across her ears. “Come out of the water, you’ll catch cold.” he calls again. She blushes, thinking that if her body keeps warming at his voice she’ll never need to leave. 

She sighs, knowing she’d have to face him eventually, they still had at least another three days of riding ahead of them, and another week in Orlais before making the journey back. With shaking fingers she presses her feet to the bottom of the lake, slowly making her way back across to where he stands. 

When she emerges slowly from the water she sees him blush and avert his eyes, to which she smiles softly, ever the gentleman she notes, blushing deeper as he removes the furs from around his shoulders and wraps it around her body, running his hands quickly up and down her arms to warm her up when a shiver rushes through her. 

“Are you going to explain to me why you ran off now?” he asks softly. Her eyes almost slip closed at the smooth velvet of his voice, it seemed criminal to have such a voice. She looks down at her bare feet, scuffing them slowly across the floor, twisting her feet into the soft soil there. 

“I didn’t expect Dorian to say it… I was embarrassed, and afraid.” she whispers to him, biting down gently on her lip. “Why afraid?” he asks, leaning closer to her to catch her soft whispers. She sighs, shaking her head and looking up at the thick blanket of stars overhead. 

“Because I knew you’d instantly reject me.” she whispers, thinking about his next words to her. Thank you but no thank you, Inquisitor you’re a lovely girl but, I don’t think that we’re right- 

Her thoughts are cut off when he leans down and presses his soft lips to hers, his hands sliding delicately up her neck to cup her cheeks, tilting her face upwards to kiss her better. She gasps as the sensation of his lips on hers, her hands fisting none too gently into his tunic, pulling him closer against her. 

He smiles against her lips, before pulling away gently and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiles softly and looks down in embarrassment, biting down on her lip before she presses her body into his, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. 

He sighs into her wet hair, pressing his nose close to breath in the scent of the clear water and the forest she’d sprinted through, his hands rubbing small circles on her back as a gust of wind blows frigid air against her dripping legs. 

“We should get back to the fire, you need warmth.” he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, before reaching down to grab her robes, then her hand before leading her back through the forest. 

When they arrive back at camp Dorian looks up with an apologetic expression that turns sly when he sees her wrapped in only Solas’ furs. “Well well Inquisitor, I didn’t take you for that kind of women!” he chuckles, leaning back on his hands to look up at her as she comes to stand before him. 

The sounds of his indignant cries and the rest of their laughter echo around them as Lavellan snatches her robes from Solas’ hands and throws them right in Dorians face.


End file.
